Ultimax : The Ultimate GameShow
by JunJins-Gurl
Summary: It's Ultimax, the only game show that actually makes you think. We are your host Nikki and JunJin. Our special guests for today's show are Street Fighter! R/R! Please!!
1. Round One : Part One

**JunJin's-Gurl~ Korean Studios**

Presents…

** Ultimax**

Announcer: And here are your hosts, Nikki and JunJin!

_~Applause~_

Me: Thanks announcer person! Hi! Welcome to Ultimax, the trivia game show that might just make you think for a very long time, which depends if you have a regular size brain or a peanut! JunJin?

JunJin: Thanks Nikki! Are special guests today on our show are fighters from Street Fighter. Let's turn to them. (JunJin looks at the contestants). Here today we have Street Fighters Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Dan, Sakura, Karin, Pullum, Hokuto, and Blanka.

Welcome them to the show!

_~Applause~_

Me: Okay, the rules are simple. In the first round, we will go one at a time answering questions that are each worth 20 points. You have 5 sec. to answer. If you don't know the answer, you may pass. The 4 people with the most points will go on to the next round of the game, while the other six people with the less points will receive a prize, which is what Mr. Announcer person?

Announcer: They will receive a $100 dollar gift certificate to any of these locations, Sears, Parisian, JC Penny, Belk, Dillard's, Target, Wal-Mart and Best Buy and their very own Ultimax T-Shirt.

JunJin: Okay! Thanks sir! Today you guys will be playing for a white Ford Expedition and a bonus sack of money worth $10,000!

Me: Well okay! Let's get the game started.

JunJin: Right Nikki! Okay, Karin, you won the face-off before the show that gives you the right to go first.

Karin: Alright, just hurry it up! I have a appointment for my hair in less than 2 hours.

JunJin: Okay! (looking down at the device in front of him.) You're first question is, what is the capital of China?

Karin: Capital of China…let's see. Oh that's easy it's…

JunJin: Oops! Sorry! Your time ran out. Better luck next time.

_~Ah~_

Karin: Hemp! [snorts and puts her nose up] Yeah, yeah…

Me: Okay Pullum it is your turn.

Pullum: Alright! Finally! Let's go girl!

Me: Okay, you must answer the question just asked to Karin. What is the capital of China?

Pullum: The capital of China is Beijing.

Me: Correct! You get 20 points!

_~Applause~_

Pullum: Hooray!

Karin: Cheapskate!

Pullum: Mind your own business little girl! (looking mad at Karin)

Karin: Whatever! (Files her nails). And don't call me little!

JunJin: Okay! Hokuto, it's your turn. Okay, what do you call a beautiful dress people wear in Japan?

Hokuto: Kimono. (fiercely)

_~Applause~_

JunJin: Right! That's correct. You get your 20 points. Hey Nikki?

Me: Yeah.

JunJin: This game is going along pretty well right?

Me: You bet it is, and we hope it will get better. Alright, Blanka, it is your…it's your tur- uh, Blanka, what are you, what are you doing?

Blanka: (scraping the carpet and picking up pieces of rug, placing them in his mouth.

Me: You are not supposed to eat that, hey! Blanka!

Blanka: (looking up at me)

Me: Stop that please?

Blanka: Raarg! Rag! Rarg! Rah, rah, rah, ragh! Rargggh! (walking towards me)

Me: Don't mess with me, I'm a brown belt in Tae Kwon Do [TKD] and my TKD skills can beat you up! So sit down!

Blanka: Rouarg! (running towards me)

Me: Uh...uh...uh...ah….! (running away from Blanka)

JunJin: Nikki! (running after me around the stage)

Sakura: Now this is what I call a show! Ha, ha!

Karin: Oh, be quiet Sakura!

Sakura: Don't tell me what to do!

Chun-Li: Ya'll please don't start another fight.

Pullum: Since when do you give us orders?

Chun-Li: I'm not ordering anybody, I just don't want another fight.

Dan: Yeah! Listen to the beautiful lady! Speaking of beautiful, you are beautiful Chun-Li.

Chun-Li: Why, thank you?

Dan: (Putting head on Chun-Li's shoulder) Wanna go out together, tonight?

Chun-Li: (Pushing off Dan's head) Eww… gross!

AnYwAyZ….

Blanka: (ran into the conversation between Chun-Li and them, and shocked them and they got mad and all started fighting each other)

Ryu: Kids.

Ken: Why did we have to go to a game show and be surrounded by children?

Ryu: Beats me, but the prize is good.

Ken: Yea.

Guy: (Meditating)

Me: (dragging my sorry butt to where the camera is facing with JunJin nearing as well)

Me: Looks like our set has gotten a little out of hand.

JunJin: (getting up after losing all his energy while running) We will be right back after the commercial break for Ultimax…


	2. Commercial, Round One : Part Two!

**~Commercial Break~**

****

**You know how much your body feels when you don't give it the recommended**

**Vitamins and minerals, you skin feels all dry and hard.**

**You want to know how I keep my skin all healthy.**

**I use Dove's new Ultra Cream Body Lotion.**

**Other products only make your skin feel better, but Dove's Ultra Cream Body Lotion not only does that,**

** But takes away all the nasty materials in your body giving you that rightful feeling.**

**Plus, it also helps your skin from receiving any skin irritation.**

**_Dove's Ultra Cream Body Lotion_**

****

**Trust me, I wouldn't live without it!**

**~Ultimax~**

****

Announcer: And we are back to **Ultimax**, and here are your host Nikki and JunJin.

JunJin: And welcome back to our show, sorry for the earlier delay. We'll just make sure that never happens again. Okay those who weren't here earlier, this is the new Ultimate game show, **Ultimax**. Our special guests here today are fighters from Street Fighter. Ryu, Ken, Chun-Li, Guy, Dan, Sakura, Karin, Pullum, Hokuto, 

**Nikki: Alright! Let's get back into it! Okay, Ryu, it is your turn since Blanka has been disqualified. Are you ready!**

**Ryu: Yes.**

**Nikki: Okay. Your question is, what fighter mastered your fighting skills and got swallowed by the dark-hadou?**

**Ryu: Easy, Akuma.**

**Nikki: Right! You get your 20 points!**

_~Applause~_

**JunJin: Okay, Ken! Your question is what is a compass used in math?**

**Ken: Uh…pass.**

**JunJin: Ken has passed, okay, Chun-Li, what is a compass used in math?**

**Chun-Li: I don't know, uh, pass.**

**JunJin: Okay, Chun-Li has passed as well. Guy, it is your turn. Guy, your question is the same, what is a compass used in math?**

**Guy: A device for making circles and dissecting line-segments and angles.**

**JunJin: Correct! **

_~Applause~_

**Guy: I can't believe you 'guys' didn't know the answer. It was so simple!**

**Ken: Oh, shut-up Guy! Stop pretending to be the best.**

**Guy: One must not get in each others way.**

**Dan: You guys just be quiet and lets get on with the show.**

**Nikki: Okay, Dan, here's your question. Name one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World.**

**Dan: The Pyramids of Giza, Egypt.**

**Nikki: Great! The other six were The Lighthouse of Alexandria, The Hanging Gardens of Babylon, The Statue of Zeus at Olympia, The Temple of Artemis at Ephesus, The Mausoleum at Halicarnassus and The Colossus at Rhodes.**

_~Applause~_

**JunJin: Okay, Sakura, are you ready for your question?**

**Sakura: Boy, am I ready!**

**JunJin: Okay, your question is which Korean country is the bad one, North or South?**

 **Sakura**: I believe it is North!

**JunJin: Correct! Nikki and myself are from the good Korean country. You get your 20 points!**

_~Applause~_

**Nikki: Okay we have been through everyone and let's see the results.**

_Ryu : **20**_

_Ken :** 0**_

_Chun-Li : **0** _

_Guy : **20**_

_Dan : **20**_

_Sakura : **20**_

_Karin : **0**_

_Pullum : **20**_

_Hokuto : **20**_

****

**JunJin: Ryu, Guy, and Pullum will be going on by default. Sakura, Dan and Hokuto are going to have a tie breaker. You three will receive a question and the person who can answer the closet to the answer will continue on while the other one will have to go with the others who have been dropped.**

**Nikki: Okay, you three! Your question is, who sang the first version of _I Will Always Love You_?**

**Pullum: Tamyra Gray!**

**Nikki: Nope!**

**Sakura: Dolly Parton!**

**Nikki: Correct!**

_~Applause~_

**JunJin: Sakura, you will go on with the finalist while Dan and Pullum will go home with the rest accompanied with a T-Shirt and a $100 gift certificate. Thanks for playing. **

_~Pullum, Ken, Chun-Li, Karin and Dan walk off the stage~_

**Nikki: Hey JunJin? This is really getting fun right!**

**JunJin: Why, yes it is, as long as I'm with you!**

_~JunJin puts head on my shoulder~_

~_I push his head off~_

**Nikki: Oh you! Don't start that now!**

**JunJin: After this game show, we are still on for tonight.**

**Nikki: Focus on the game JunJin, and wait 'til after the show.**

**JunJin: I want to know now and yes, the public, we are a couple.**

_~I push him on his shoulder~_

**Nikki: JunJin! Yes we are still on for tonight! Okay, we will be right back after these commercials!**

**JunJin: Bye!**

****


End file.
